How to save a friend
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Lilly has been acting funny lately. Ever since she got with Lucas, she has been very vulnerable. How will she deal with it? Read to find out. Liley friendship and eventual Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! I forgot how much I loved** _ **Hannah Montana**_ **, it's one of my favorite Disney Channel shows of all time. I decided to write a fanfic that amplifies Miley and Lilly's friendship and end it with Lolliver, one of the best pairings on the show. It takes place during season 4, Miley and Lilly are still in High School and Oliver is still on tour and him and Lilly aren't dating yet. I really hope you like this story.**

 **MILEY:**

I was sleeping in my room when I heard the door open and I squinted when the bright light rapidly switched on.

"Lilly? Is that you?"

I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Lilly Truscott had been my best friend since I moved here from Tennessee in my tweens. She had moved in with my dad, my brother and I a few months back. She had a pair of white and gold designer sunglasses on and she had her hand over her lower lip.

"Hey, Miley. Sorry to wake you up,"

Lilly whispered.

"It's fine. Where the hell were you?"

She held up her skateboard.

"I was out with Lucas, my boyfriend."

 **(You guys remember Lucas right? He was the guy who Lilly spent all her time with in the episode "My best friend's boyfriend" who eventually cheated on her.)**

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's pitch black out."

I asked.

"Because I wanted to look badass,"

she was pulling her hand even closer towards her bottom lip.

"And why are you covering your lip?"

"Because I have a big fugly ass pimple on it and I don't even want my best friend seeing it."

Lilly wasn't going to fool me. I grabbed her wrist and she was using all the force she had to block my grip and I saw she had a fat lip. I took her sunglasses off and saw she had a black eye.

"How'd you get hurt?"

Lilly was avoiding eye contact with me and she was stuttering,

"I-I-I-I-I- f-fell on my way home."

"Well, no more skateboarding in the dark. You could get hurt."

The next night, Hannah Montana (AKA me. I just had a Hannah Montana popstar alias so I could have a normal life and live a popstar life as well) was invited to Jimmy Kimmel's daughter's birthday party because she was a big fan and Lilly (who also had a popstar alias, Lola Luftnagle) was going to be my plus one.

"Lilly! Party's in fifteen minutes!"

"I'll be right out,"

I heard her croaking from the bathroom and I heard sounds of vomiting from the bathroom.

"Lilly? Are you OK?"

"I hope so,"

she was saying to me in exhaustion. My dad had followed me to the bathroom to check on Lilly with me.

"You eat something funny, bud?"

"I think I did."

"And where'd you get a black eye and a fat lip?"

Lilly's blue eyes were looking to the see-through shower and then back at my dad and I.

"I hit my face on something,"

She was stammering again. She then regurgitated in the toilet again. I picked out some tums from the bathroom cabinet and a cup of water.

"Here, take some of these."

"Thanks, Miley,"

Lilly croaked and swallowed the tums and water.

"Lilly, are you feeling OK?"

"I have a headache and I feel queasy-"

She was interrupted by a fit of retching again.

"I haven't eaten that much today. All I had were some of your dad's pancakes and fruit for breakfast and a turkey BLT from your dad today."

"If you're not feeling well, Lilly, I don't think you should go,"

my dad piped in.

"Sorry, Miley, I really wanted to go with you to the party but I don't feel good,"

Lilly said drowsily. She looked like she was having trouble staying awake.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling good, Lilly. Just take it easy OK? Just call if you need something, OK?"

I said.

"OK,"

Lilly said drowsily. My dad picked her up and carried her to our room. My brother Jackson was in the living room dying of laughter while watching _Family Guy_ and drinking a bottle of budweiser. It was the episode with Peter being obsessed with Bird is the word.

"Hey, keep the TV down, dipshit! Lilly's not feeling good,"

I said to my brother.

"Sor-ry,"

my brother said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"We'll be home by eleven. Let Lilly rest,"

my dad said to him.

"OK. But Sienna's coming over and we're going to make love-"

"Jackson, there's gonna be awesome food at the party and I'm going to lose my freaking appetite if you talk about having sex with her."

"Like you haven't had sex with Jesse yet."

"Excuse me, but I wanna be a virgin for a little longer."

My dad clearly didn't want to hear this.

"Miley limo's coming in a few minutes!"

"K, dad."

We walked out of the house and stood at the curb. I said,

"Dad, I'm kind of worried about Lilly."

"I can see why. Ever since this morning, she's been vomiting, her appetite is gone and she complained of a headache and that's not even mentioning the bruises on her face."

 **What did you guys think of the story so far? Favoriting, following and reviews make me happy :) Have a wonderful day my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LILLY:**

I was just laying on my bed of Miley's and my room. I had covered myself in a blue floral blanket covered in pink roses. In my head there were all these flashbacks. Lucas, my current boyfriend, was strangling me and he was glowering at me and saying to me in an angry tone,

"If I want you to do something, you'll fucking do it, you little bitch!"

He had shoved me, strangled me and and punched me in the face before. He would call me damn near every demeaning, sexist name in the book- "bitch", "slut," "hoe," "whore", "piece of shit", "pussy," and even the C word (you know, the one for a woman's private area). But that word is just horrible so I prefer not to say it at all. My eyes were just staring at Miley's bed- particularily her Teddy Bear, Beary Bear. I rose up from my bed and I had a sharp headache and picked him up from her bed. I was charging my phone in the corner by my bed and it was vibrating like crazy, which made my skin crawl and I could feel the nausea in me slowly building up again.

I walked in an almost catatonic seeming way to my phone, a white iPhone 3GS covered in a pink case that looked like the Burn book from _Mean Girls_. I looked at it and it said I had twenty-three texts from Lucas.

The first one said,

"SEND ME A TOPLESS PIC."

The second one said,

"OR ILL BACKHAND THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU HOE."

And the other twenty-one said,

"DO IT NOW."

I didn't understand why Lucas had been acting this way for months. Had I done something to make him angry? He was always berating me and he always seemed mad at me. But I didn't know what I could have done to make him mad at me. But he was always calling me degrading names and whenever he was angry, his anger was always projected on me. I was shaking due to being so nervous and I thrust my tank top off, revealing my bra and sent a snapshot of me in my bra.

"You better not be hanging out with other guys hoe or god help me I'll kick your ass."

I texted back,

"I'm not. I promise."

He was my boyfriend. Or at least I thought so, in the past. Sweet gentle fuck my head was throbbing. It literally felt like someone had hit my head with a sledge hammer about a hundred times. And to ice this cake, my nausea was acting up again.

Was I drunk? No, I only drank a little bit of beer at Lucas's house last night because he had coerced me into drinking and I only drank a half bottle of beer. I should consider myself lucky I didn't get intoxicated. I didn't know where all these migraines and stomachaches were coming from, but I had been feeling anxiety hitting me like a tidal wave. Lucas and I had had sex a few times, and I had only agreed out of fear that he would hurt me.

In fact, last night, we had had sex. I had only used condoms because he had refused to. I didn't want to get pregnant or contract STDs. And if I was pregnant, I would not want the father to be a man who manhandled me and demeaned me, called me misogynistic names and was causing me to have frequent anxiety attacks and lie to my best friend and even her dad. From across the hall, I could hear Jackson say to Siena,

"Let's go make some love."

Siena was giggling.

"I like that idea."

Jackson was such a fuckboy, but he had been with Siena for a few months now. I just hoped they stayed together. Still, I was surprised he hadn't gotten any girls pregnant.

"Want me to find some porn, too?"

"I do love porn."

I walked out and I said,

"Hey, Jackson, I know you and Siena wanna get close, but can you please keep it down if you wanna have sex?"

Jackson looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry, Lilly."

Siena reached into the pocket of her skinny jeans and gave Jackson a look as she was pulling a condom from her jeans.

"Let's go make love!"

He was clearly turned on by her and so I decided to go back into my room. What was I going to do about Lucas? I was scared of what he'd been doing to me and I was scared he would get me pregnant, get me in the hospital, kill me and I had never been so terrified in my entire life.

I felt my phone vibrate. I was getting a call from Miley.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lilly. It's Miley. I just called to check on you."

"Thanks, Miley. I guess I'm OK,"

trying to hide my anxiety. I didn't want Miley to be worrying about me.

"How's your stomach? OK?"

"Yeah my stomach's fine."

"What about your head?"

"My head's still kinda throbbing. But you know, it's not like I'm gonna have a seizure or die from a headache."

"We wouldn't want that. Rest up and you'll get better."

"Yes, Miley."

Miley eventually had to go because the cell phone reception in the party area was kind of shitty. I heard Siena orgasming and saying,

"More, Jackson! More, Jackson!"

I just slammed the pillow over my head so I wouldn't have to hear my best friend's brother having sex with his girlfriend. I was happy for them that they were dating, but I really didn't want to hear them having sex. I remember about a year ago, Miley had a nightmare that I had a crush on Jackson and even though I was trying really damn hard, I would most certainly never forget the time Hannah Montana was rumored to be dating him. Incest in itself was enough to give me nightmares.

I never knew how it worked, but anxiety was making me tired. I just curled up and slept. In my dream, I was at Lucas's house and I was saying,

"Lucas, stop! I don't want to have sex!"

He was nailing me to the bed and he was jostling me aggressively.

"I'm the male in this relationship! I'm male so I'm the strongest!"

He then punched me in the face and then in another dream sequence, I was sitting on the toilet and I was looking at a pregnancy test and there was a plus sign and I was crying. Yep, I was having a nightmare that I was pregnant. I found myself saying,

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't be pregnant."

I was slightly jostled awake by Miley in her pajamas, and her blonde Hannah wig in her hand. She was asking me,

"You OK?"

I was drowsy.

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No. Or at least I don't think you are. Did you have sex recently?"

"Yeah, but we used protection. Or _I_ used protection."

 **OK second chapter down! Thank you so much to those who favorited, followed and reviewed, I love you sooo much! If you review, favorite or follow, I'll really appreciate it. Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MILEY:**

I was just sitting in the living room on my laptop in my pajamas and my hair in a side braid. I decided to let Lilly sleep because I didn't know what was wrong with her, and I wanted to let her rest. Plus, I'm almost eighteen now, I really don't have a bedtime anymore. I randomly signed into Skype and I was getting a call from my other best friend, Oliver Oken. Like Lilly, he'd been my best friend since I moved here from Tennessee and he right now was on tour with his band.

"Hey, Oliver!"

I said.

Oliver gave me a big smile.

"Hey, Miley! What goes on back in Malibu?"

I said,

"I'm glad you called. I'm scared for Lilly."

"What's going on with her?"

"She's dating Lucas, you know, the fuckboy who got expelled over a year ago for selling cocaine at school?"

Oliver asked me,

"Isn't that douchebag like two years older than her?"

"Yeah. But something's up. Lilly's been having frequent headaches, she threw up about four times today, she's lost her appetite, she's been avoiding eye contact with me, she's been having frequent anxiety attacks and yesterday, she came back from Lucas's with a black eye and a fat lip."

Oliver asked,

"Do you know if he's abusing her?"

"She hasn't told me anything, but I noticed her black eye and fat lip and she said she fell walking home in the dark."

"You're a good friend for wanting to support her."

I said,

"Oliver, I'm her best friend. The last thing I want to do is let her suffer, I just don't understand what she's going through. I'm starting to feel like she's hiding something."

"You've gotta talk to her, Miley. You can't help her if you don't know what she's going through."

"I know. And I also forgot to mention, when I came home from a party I went to, Lilly had a nightmare and when I checked on her, she said, So I'm not pregnant?"

"Are her and Lucas sexually active?"

"Yeah, Lilly said she's had sex with him a few times. But she said they've used condoms."

Oliver said to me,

"You're going to have to talk to her. You'd want someone to talk to if you had an abusive boyfriend."

"You're right. Thanks, Oliver."

"Hey, you and Lilly are my friends, of course I'm always going to be there to help you guys."

Eager to change the conversation, I asked,

"How's your tour?"

"It was great. We got back like ten minutes ago from seeing _Grown Ups_."

I asked him,

"How was it?"

He laughed.

"One of those so bad it's good kind of movies."

"Well, that's an Adam Sandler movie for you, buddy."

Oliver laughed.

"There's that sense of humor that I've been missing so much. Last night at one of my concerts, the funniest thing happened with my drummer."

He took out his iPhone from the pocket of his button-down shirt. He had a Childish Gambino iPhone case. I just had to laugh.

"Really, Oliver? Childish Gambino?"

"Hey, don't judge! Anyway, here's the video!"

There was some kind of chunky, short latina with thick, black curly hair that kind of made her look like a latina version of Mia from _The Princess Diaries_ (You know, before she was turned into a princess). She was batting her eyes at Oliver's drummer and she was holding a pink lacy thong and she said in a very flirty way,

"Hey, Jett, I brought you a present. It's clean, I promise, and I promise I was tested negative for STDs."

Jett was saying,

"Wow, I love girly underwear. I accept."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed him by the wrist.

"Prepare to say _adios_ to your virginity!"

He ended the video right there. I closed my eyes and said,

"Oh, no. I'm gonna have nightmares now."

Later, I had to go because I heard throwing up again and I was sure it was Lilly. I knocked on the door. Lilly said to me in a low voice,

"Come in."

"Still queasy?"

"Yeah."

"Lilly, what's going on? You've been heaving a lot, you've had frequent headaches, frequent anxiety attacks, and last night, you came home from Lucas's house with a black eye and a fat lip."

Lilly was once again avoiding eye contact with me and said flatly,

"I told you, Miley, I fell and hit myself. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"But it's what's been happening with you lately that's making me worry,"

I protested.

"If I did have a problem, Miley, you'd be the first person to know."

Still no eye contact. She stood up and started digging through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Advil. My head feels like it was beat with a hammer about a million times."

I grabbed some pills from the cabinet and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Miley,"

Lilly said to me flatly, and still didn't look at me. Normally, Lilly's eye contact skills weren't bad. But I was just dying to uncover why. Just then, I heard loud orgasming coming from Jackson's room. I just put on an eye mask and walked into my dipshit older brother's room. I said,

"Hey, guys, can you please, oh I don't know, keep down your sexual activity? Or just watch porn, without the sex?"

"Sorry, Miley,"

Jackson and Siena said in unison.

I was glad Jesse and I hadn't done it yet. But Jackson used to hook up with girls damn near all the time and every few weeks, he and Siena would have sex. I was surprised I didn't have any nieces or nephews yet. I walked out and took my eye mask off.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! I promise, next chapter will go further in depth on why Lucas is acting the way he is. Wish me luck, because I'm taking the placement test for community college (I'm a senior in HS). Reviews, favoriting and following make me happy! Have a wonderful day my readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**LILLY:**

I was at Lucas's house. He was sniffling and he wiped a white powdery substance from off his kisser. He had a very livid expression on his face. I gently put my hands on his forearms.

"What- what's going on, Lucas?"

"DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!"

he bellowed at me.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT ME!"

I backed away as he was putting his hand up to slap me in the face. He did slap me and it hurt.

"You slapped me…"

I said, trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him because he would tell me I was weak or immature.

"Why?"

I whispered, trying the hardest I possibly could to fight the tears in my eyes and to fight the lump in my throat.

"BECAUSE ALL THE FUCKING PROBLEMS WE'VE HAD ARE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He screamed at me and then he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into his bedroom and slammed me on the bed under two blanket on his bed. He was pinning me to the bed with his grip. His grip was very strong. He thrust off his shirt and his pants and his underwear and he thrashed my clothes and underwear off.

I climbed off the bed and covered myself in a throw blanket. I put my clothes on and ran back to the house, and threw myself on my bed, crying. I had stopped after ten minutes and Miley found me. I was trying my hardest to mask my feelings and what Lucas had just done.

"Hey, Lilly,"

Miley smiled at me.

"I'm sorry"

I said,

"What for?"

I sniffled, trying to hold in my desire to cry.

"For lying to you,"

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I just started crying now. Miley sat beside me and put her arm around me.

"What have you been lying to me about?"

"You know, when I came home with the black eye and the fat lip and how I was retching and having those headaches? I was lying about where I got the black eye and fat lip."

Miley didn't seem angry with me, but she did look very concerned.

"If you didn't fall in the dark, how did you get your face hurt?"

I sobbed and wiped my eyes with every finger but my thumb.

"Lucas punched me in the face. Twice. He's been verbally, emotionally and physically abusive to me, and he's even…"

"He's even what?"

"H-h-h-he r-raped me."

Miley tightly embraced me, clearly trying to console me.

"If you're being abused by Lucas, why wouldn't you come to me? I'm your best friend, I've been for years."

I pulled a kleenex from the box and wiped my eyes.

"I didn't think you'd understand. Lucas calls me a slut, whore, hoe, bitch and tons of other horrible names, he shoves, hits and punches me, tells me how to dress and act and he controls me."

"Lilly, you need to leave him now. Best friends don't let best friends suffer."

Miley was one hundred percent correct. Friends never, under any circumstances, let friends suffer. I never let her suffer and she would never let me suffer. A few days later, I felt very nauseated again and my breasts were hurting and I felt really tired. I could feel Miley gently shaking me awake.

"Lilly, wakey, wakey."

"Wha? What's going on, Miley?"

"Oliver's finally back from his tour and he just texted me, saying he's coming to visit!"

"That's great,"

I said exhaustedly, trying to hide my sickness from her.

"You don't sound that excited to see him."

"Oh I am, don't get me wrong. I just… didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh, makes sense."

She was standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

I said,

"Miley, it's Oliver, not the queen of england."

"OK, if you wanna see our other best friend in your pajamas, then be my guest."

I rose out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. Miley and I curled up on the couch to watch some TV before Oliver came over. I needed something to quell my anxious and traumatized mind from what Lucas had done to me. She turned on the TV and what we found was this Disney Channel show called _Good Luck Charlie_. I hadn't watched the Disney Channel since _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody _ended.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who remembers** _ **That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana**_ **? I sure do! I was only seven when it came out haha. It's my second favorite crossover besides** _ **Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year**_ **.** _ **Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana**_ **was an awesome crossover as well. I remember I was ten when it premiered. And for** _ **Good Luck Charlie**_ **, it's my favorite 2010's Disney Channel show besides** _ **Austin & Ally**_ **.** _ **Jessie**_ **,** _ **ANT Farm and Shake It Up**_ **are decent to me, but** _ **Austin & Ally **_**and** _ **Good Luck Charlie**_ **are the best of the 2010's Disney Channel. Too bad those shows ended :( and even worse, a majority of what Disney Channel has now is awful crap. OK, I'll shut up and get back to the story. Just thought I'd put that out because Lilly mentioned it.)**

There was a blonde girl, Teddy, and her baby sister was so fucking adorable that I could just eat her up. Miley had her arm around me.

"That blonde girl, Teddy, looks like you."

"She does kinda."

"Who names a girl Teddy though?"

"It's kinda cute though."

 **So what did you guys think of that chapter? Reviews, favoriting and following make me happy :) ;) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MILEY:**

I heard the doorbell ring. Lilly switched off the TV and I opened the door for Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver!"

I embraced him and he embraced me back.

"How'd your tour go?"

"It was awesome! On our last night in Vegas we watched a bunch of scantily clad women dancing on poles."

I looked at my boy best friend.

"That's, uh, different."

"One of my band members had tickets to see Strippers in Vegas, I don't know how the hell he acquired them, but they were the hottest women I've ever seen."

Lilly was laying on the couch, nonchalantly staring at the ceiling and her arm was on her chest with her hand reaching her armpit.

"Lilly? Oliver's here!"

Lilly jumped up and smiled on her face.

"Hey Oliv- OW!"

She let out an ear-piercing shriek.

 _Wonderful, now I can't hear anymore_ ,

I thought.

"What's up with you?"

Lilly said,

"My tits are killing me and I really have to pee!"

She ran off to the bathroom as if she were Cinderella, leaving the ball at the stroke of midnight.

"What's with her?"

Oliver inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm still really concerned about her."

I heard Lilly vomit once again which was only intensifying my concern for her. Oliver silently followed me to the bathroom where Lilly was projectile vomiting.

Oliver asked her,

"Lilly, what's going on?"

"I've been feeling nauseous a lot lately, I've had to pee four times in the last ten hours, I feel sleepy and now I'm craving-"

She let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me. I'm craving-"

She ran over to the kitchen and she started to dig through the cabinets and she found a large bag of Lay's potato chips and a container of strawberries.

"You guys want some, too?"

She asked meekly, not looking at us.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure why not?"

Oliver said to her,

"I already ate but thanks."

"More for the girls,"

Lilly was laughing nervously. I seriously had no idea what the hell was up with my best friend. She had been throwing up a lot, having frequent headaches, she had been more secretive and emotionally sensitive, she had been avoiding eye contact with me and she had been lying to me because she thought she couldn't come to me. She had been trying to mask her feelings, which wasn't healthy when you were going something.

 **(A/N: Yup, I'm making this a two-part POV)**

 **LILLY:**

I was really glad Oliver was home from his tour. I didn't know why my breasts were in so much pain, I had been extremely exhausted, feeling like an anemic person running a mile, I had had to pee a lot, I had been craving weird food (and pairing weird food), I was having a lot of really sharp migraines and I had been throwing up a lot. On top of that, Lucas had been physically, verbally and emotionally abusing me for the last five weeks. I needed to know where it came from. Back when he was nice to me, I remember he gave me a key to his house. He didn't come home from work for another hour so I decided to snoop around the apartment to find the source of why he might be abusing me. So yes, I was going to play _CSI_.

I looked in the den- nothing. I looked in the office- nothing. I looked in his bedroom. I found what looked to be about ten grand worth of meth and fifteen, twenty or maybe even thirty grand worth of cocaine. I had never taken drugs but I remembered back in ninth grade health class, we talked about drugs and they had us smell and look at pictures of marijuana, meth, cocaine, heroin, LSD, well, you get the idea.

And also more to the point, just where the fuck did he get all these drugs? I went to a bookshelf and I saw a small green photo album. I opened it up and I saw pictures of him when he was a child. He was smiling but the smile looked incredibly feigned, like the ones people gave when they didn't want their friends or family to worry about them, and he had a large bruise on his eye. It looked very much like the one he gave me a while ago.

 **(A/N: VAdarkwind wanted me to go further in depth on why Lucas is treating Lilly the way he is, and VAdarkwind, I hope I'm doing what you asked ;). I always take my reviews into account)**

I saw more pictures of him as a child, one of them being while he was talking to his dad in one of those jail cells where you can talk to the inmates over the phone. I remembered he told me, back when he was nicer to me, that when he was eight years old, his dad was arrested for larceny. On top of that, his mom (I had never met his parents, ironically enough), to numb the pain, had turned to drugs and alcohol and he said she had committed suicide because from his dad being in jail, she developed depression.

Lucas's hostile behavior had actually started about a week he said after his mom had taken her own life. I saw that he had turned to coke and meth as well. Lucas was a senior when I was a freshman, and I remembered seeing a few of his friends taking drugs in the halls. I heard footsteps from outside and I didn't want Lucas to know I snuck into his house and I was snooping through his business. Because if he'd been angry with me, I was sure I would aggravate him more if he found out I was snooping.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! I promise, next one will be up soon, I'm just kind of busy with school (studies and extra-curriculars) and I'm a senior, I'm graduating this year. If you like the story, remember to follow, favorite and review! Love for all of my readers :) 8)**


	6. Chapter 6

**MILEY:**

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard my phone ding. I was getting a text from Lilly. It said,

"Come into the bathroom. I need to talk to you."

I grabbed my bright pink bathrobe from my closet door and I walked into the bathroom. Lilly's hand was covering her eyes, nose and mouth. I sat down in front of her.

"Lilly? What's going on? Are you OK?"

Her hand was away from her face. Lilly was crying hysterically.

"Miley, I-I- I'm…"

"You're what?"

I whispered. She picked up a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant."

I needed five seconds to take this all in.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Lucas has raped me because he was angry with me for whatever reason, and then he raped me and now I'm pregnant."

Lilly sobbed.

"What do you want to do?"

I asked her. I was dying to know what I could do to help my best friend.

"It's not a question of what I _want_ to do, it's what I _have_ to do. What I have to do is… is… get an…"

I asked my sobbing best friend and I held her in my arms and rocked her as if I was rocking a crying baby.

"What do you need?"

"An… abortion. I don't like saying the word, let alone thinking about it. It's just… horrific."

I did agree with Lilly. I couldn't blame her for feeling like this, she had been dealing with a verbally, emotionally and physically abusive boyfriend (one of the things he'd done was rape her) and she was pregnant and saw no other choice other than getting an abortion. I remember in freshman year health class, they talked to us about the dangers of unprotected sex and even showed a us a film about what to do if you had sex with no protection. It was truly the most horrifying thing I'd had ever seen in my entire life since seeing my cousin Luann's sex tape (she had restraining orders from eight different guys and the first time she'd sent me a sex tape of her and her first boyfriend having sex just to be obnoxious). Cousin Luann was kind of out there.

"Lilly, if you want, I'll go with you to Planned Parenthood."

Lilly wiped her blue eyes with her hand.

"Thanks, Miley."

A few days later, I was at Planned Parenthood with Lilly. She was clinging to me and looked around, clearly having trouble resisting the urge to cry.

"You OK?"

"Miley, I know this is the right thing to do, but I hate thinking about the fact that I'm basically killing an unborn baby."

"But you were raped. Don't worry, Lilly, I'll never leave you. I'm your best friend."

"Thanks, Miley."

I saw a latina nurse in red scrubs walk out and say,

"Truscott, Lillian Morgan?"

Lilly turned to me.

"Will you go with me? I'm not sure I can do this by myself."

"And you don't have to. I'll come with you."

"OK."

We both walked into the exam room and I put my arm around my best friend. Because I knew that she couldn't do this without me. When Lilly's abortion was done and we were back home, she was still in tears.

"You OK?"

I asked.

"More or less,"

Lilly responded, wiping her blue eyes.

"Hey, Miley, you're my best friend and I love the shit out of you, but I'd kinda like some alone time right now."

"OK, I can respect that, just as long as you don't hide your problems."

I walked out of my bedroom. I felt so bad for Lilly, it was time for Oliver and I to start being there for her. Speaking of Oliver, I was getting a FaceTime request from him right now. I went into my dad's room and answered.

"Hey, Oliver!"

"Hey, Miley. What's goin' on?"

"I just got back from Planned Parenthood with Lilly. She's not doing so well."

"What happened?"

I said,

"You know Lucas has been abusing her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Lilly's gonna murder me if I tell you this, but Lucas raped her and he got her pregnant. She had to get an abortion."

"That's horrible. She should be filing criminal charges against the asshole."

"I know. I'm very scared and worried for her."

 **Sorry I took so long to update! I just had writer's block, I'm doing extra curriculars and I had a crap ton of homework. On the brightside, I'm on Spring Break and I get to go to LA, and yesterday I went to Disneyland and that was pretty awesome! I hope you guys liked the chapter; I love reviews, following and favoriting ;) Have an awesome day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LILLY:**

I went to Oliver's house because I really needed to talk to him. I knocked on the door and he greeted me.

"Hey, Lilly. What's the haps?"

I looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I wish I was haps,"

I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Come inside,"

he said to me.

I sat beside him on the couch. I whispered to Oliver,

"I was raped by Lucas, and he got me pregnant."

"What are you gonna do?"

I sobbed and sniffled.

"I already got an abortion. I feel horrible,"

I couldn't hold the tears in my eyes any longer. I started crying.

"Why would you feel bad about getting an abortion?"

"I had to kill an unborn baby. It's a horrible thing to think about, let alone do. But I'm just not ready to be a mother."

Oliver said to me,

"I know, but you did what was right for you. You're obviously not ready to be a mother, and you don't want to end up like those mothers on those shows on MTV."

I giggled a little through my tears and continued crying.

"I just can't believe Lucas did that to me. He's been treating me like a punching bag for months now and I just came back from the clinic because I was pregnant after he…"

I just started crying harder because what I was about to say really was hurting me to even think about, let alone do. Oliver looked at me sympathetically.

"What did Lucas do to you?"

I was sobbing and I wiped my eyes with all my fingers except my thumb.

"He raped me."

"He raped you? Lilly, you've gotta file criminal charges against Lucas. What he did to you was sexual violation and also rape is psychologically damaging for you."

I sniffled.

"It just hurts so bad."

Oliver looked into my blue eyes with his large brown eyes that made him kind of look like a puppy.

"I'm here for you, Lilly. And if I were your boyfriend, I would never treat you the way Lucas does."

I sobbed,

"I just don't know what I did wrong. I don't know what I did to make him so angry, because we fight a lot, and whenever we get into a fight, he berates me and tells me it's my fault and he'll either punch me, hit me, shove me or call me names. He just shows downright misogynistic behavior."

Oliver told me,

"Hey, look at me. A few years ago, my cousin Stefania went through an abusive relationship as well. She was punched, hit and called horrible things to name just a few things that he did to her. But she had lots of great people who loved and cared about her that she could open up to, and she got better. You will, too."

This was starting to make me feel better. I leaned in and Oliver kissed me on the lips. We continued kissing. We stopped after twenty minutes when I said,

"Oliver, I need to go home. Thanks for listening to me."

"I'm your friend, just like Miley is. I'll always listen to you."

On my way home, I started thinking about Oliver. In my fantasies, we would kiss and make out and we were under a bed naked and snuggling together. Did I just cheat… on Lucas? No, I didn't like Oliver like that. Or at least I didn't think I did.

I was still with Lucas. But how Oliver treated me was a strong, blatant contrast to how Lucas treated me. Oliver didn't put his hands on me or call me demeaning, degrading, sexist names. Lucas did that. Oliver certainly didn't tell me how to dress and act, make me account for my whereabouts or try to control who I could and couldn't see.

 **I decided to leave a cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! Follow, favorite and review if you like the story! Love all my fans :) :* 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**MILEY:**

Jackson was lying on the couch, watching the movie _Stepbrothers_ on Netflix and smoking grass with his friends Thor and Cooper. All three of them were laughing like dipshits. Jackson was saying,

"He's licking dog shit! Fucking hilarious, right dudes?"

Thor stopped blowing on the bong in his hands and Cooper was still smoking

"Fuck yeah, dude."

Were these guys twenty-one-year-olds or seven-year-olds?

"Hey, can you three fuckwits take the potsmoking and mindless Will Ferrell comedy upstairs please?"

I asked them.

Jackson scoffed.

"You just don't like Will Ferrell because he dressed up like Hannah Montana for a badass _Saturday Night Live_ segment."

"Don't judge me, that sketch gave me nightmares for weeks. Seeing Will Ferrell dressed like Hannah Montana."

Cooper was yelling at me,

"You just made fun of my gay cousin Owen! He's a drag queen for a living!"

"Sorry, Cooper. I don't judge drag queens or gay people."

"Come on, guys. Let's go upstairs where my uptight bitch sister can't bug us."

He went upstairs with his friends and did the finger at me and I did the finger back at him and said sarcastically,

"Love you too, Jackson."

I just lay on the couch and Lilly walked in as if she was running from something trying to devour her.

"Lilly? You OK?"

Lilly once again was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

she was panting and her eyes were looking to the left. I put my hands beneath her shoulders and said,

"Lilly, look at my eyes."

My blonde best friend looked at me as if she was a young child, caught in the act of making mischief.

"I know you're not OK. What did Lucas do to you this time?"

She was sweating a little bit.

"It's not something Lucas did. It's something… I did."

"What-what do you mean?"

"The abortion was hitting me like a ton of bricks, and I knew I couldn't hold it inside of me or I would die inside. I went to Oliver's house to talk with him, and we…"

I asked,

"What happened between you and Oliver?"

Lilly made eye contact with me.

"I kissed Oliver."

"Woah, whoa, woah, woah, back the fuck up here. You kissed Oliver?"

She was clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Please don't make me feel any worse than I already do. What I did was horrible. I cheated on my boyfriend, Miley."

"But Lucas has been treating you like a doormat for weeks. He's punched you, hit you, shoved you, called you sexist names, slut shamed you, he even raped you and you had to get a fucking abortion for christ's sakes. Do yourself a favor and break up with the asshole."

Lilly said to me,

"But I just cheated on him by kissing Oliver."

"You do need to tell him. If you want me to, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Miley. You're the best friend ever."

We went over to Lucas's house together. Lilly was shaking.

"I'm scared,"

I whispered,

"I'm here, Lilly."

She rang the doorbell and no one answered.

"I remember, he gave me a key. We can enter that way."

Lilly put the key in the lock and I followed her inside.

"Lucas!"

I heard Lilly call. No answer.

"Where _is_ that fucker?"

I demanded to know. No matter how many times we called Lucas's name, there was no answer. His apartment was small so I was sure it wouldn't take too long to find him.

I called,

"Lucas! Where the fuck are you, asshat?"

Still no answer. I heard Lilly yell my name from the bathroom. I walked in and asked,

"Lilly?"

Lucas was just lying on the ground, still with his eyes closed. Lilly was poking him, but he didn't respond. I took his pulse, and his pulse was still like him. I put my ear to his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

Lilly took a compact mirror under his nose. The mirror didn't fog up and there was no consendation. I took my phone, turned on the flashlight, and Lucas didn't move.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **You know how I said in previous chapters how Lucas should get arrested for violating Lilly? I wanted to surprise you guys and have another outcome. Don't worry, Lilly ends up with Oliver by the end of the story ;) Have a wonderful day my readers :) :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**LILLY:**

I was frantically calling 911 as Miley was skirting around Lucas's perfectly still body.

"It's Lilly Truscott. My boyfriend is dead. The address is 11920 Whalers Lane 90265. Please, please, please get here as soon as you can!"

"Thank you. Goodbye! Paramedics are on their… what are you doing?"

I said,

"Trying to discover the source of how Lucas died."

It didn't take her long, because we both discovered a half empty bottle of oxycontin, with a few pills at his side. Why would Lucas have taken his own life? Well, I knew his mom killed herself a while ago and his dad was in jail. But he was abusive and mentally unstable. The paramedics came and carried him onto the stretcher.

I asked,

"Where are you taking him?"

The paramedics were rather ethnically diverse, one was mexican and one was black. The black one asked me,

"Are you sure he's dead?"

Miley stood up, and she said,

"Yup. We checked his pulse, we poked him, we did everything we could see if he was conscious, and he wasn't."

She was holding the half empty bottle of oxycontin.

"He ODed."

The latino one asked me,

"Do you have a boyfriend? Eres una rubio hermosa."

I blushed.

"Muchas gracias."

The black one told him,

"Dude, let's take him to the morgue."

The latino one looked back at me.

"You deserve a novio muy guapo."

They carried him on stretcher outside and we went to the window and watched as the ambulance drove away. Miley let me nuzzle against her shoulder and she asked me,

"You OK?"

I said,

"Yeah. I'm still mystified by what happened though. Why did he kill himself?"

I was just hit in the face harder than Lucas hit me in the face when he was alive by a shit-load of questions, including,

"Why did Lucas take his own life?", "Was he suicidal?". I snuggled up to Miley.

"Well, Lucas wouldn't open up to me, instead he'd just hit me, punch me, slap me or degrade me, just flat-out lash out at me. All I know is that his dad was arrested for larceny when he was like eight and his mom became an alcoholic and a drug addict and eventually killed herself."

"And he did all that to you?"

"Yup. I just wish he could have talked to me instead of taken it out on me."

"Also, Miley, I have something to show you,"

Miley followed me to my now dead ex-boyfriend's bedroom and I showed her the contents of Lucas's closet- yeah, that's right, I showed my best friend bags of drugs that Lucas had been harboring. Miley looked at the bags of drugs in an almost catatonic way and looked like she was about to faint.

"I feel like I'm looking at Lindsay Lohan's car."

"Yeah me too. Lucas is a drug addict."

Miley and I took out each bag of drugs and walked up and down the dumpster, dumping out Lucas's meth and coke.

Later, I skyped Oliver on my laptop.

"Hey, Oliver."

"Hey, Lil. Did you tell Lucas?"

"I didn't have to. I had Miley come with me to tell him, and he was dead."

Oliver looked confused.

"Dead?"

"Yeah. He ODed on oxycontin and he's at the morgue."

"Are you OK?"

I stretched a hair tie from my wrist and tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"I guess I'm fine. I'm just a little confused. I didn't know if he was suicidal or not, I mean he had threatened me that he would take his own life, but I didn't know he would actually go through with it. He had kind of a difficult childhood- his dad went to jail when he was like eight and his mom was an alky and a drug addict and she had depression and took her own life."

"And he took all that pigshit out on you?"

"Yes. He did."

Oliver said to me,

"Listen, Lilly. You don't deserve to have your significant other treat you the way Lucas did. You're beautiful, you're nice, you're confident and you're an amazing skateboarder. You're all I've ever wanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah. During the tour, I missed you. I missed Miley and Jackson, but I thought about you the most."

 **OMG Oliver confessed his love for Lily! I wonder what's going to happen next! Anyway, I'll try to update as frequently as I can, it's just I'm graduating High School in three weeks and I have prom (I don't have a date yet but I might end up going as friends with someone), finals and graduation. Anyway, I hope you all liked that chapter and if you liked it, remember to favorite, follow and review! Love you all and have an awesome day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I thought this would be the final chapter of** _ **How to save a friend**_ **because I ended Chapter 9 on such a cliffhanger and this chapter will be an epilogue. Also, this may be unrelated to the story, but I highly encourage you to check out my new** _ **Austin & Ally **_**story called** _ **Dangers we face**_ **\- favoriting, following and reviewing it. VAdarkwind, I probably won't write a sequel to** _ **How to save a friend**_ **, but maybe I'll write another** _ **Hannah Montana**_ **story after or while I'm in the process of writing my new** _ **Austin & Ally **_**one. Because I have such a soft spot . OK, I'll zip my trap and get back to** _ **How to save a friend.**_

 **LILLY:**

Oliver's signal was kind of glitchy. I heard a knock at the terrace that was outside in Miley's and my bedroom. I said,

"I'll be right back,"

And I walked to the terrace. It was very cold in the house so I took a flowered blanket from my bed and wrapped myself in it like a caterpillar in a chrysalis, waiting to become a butterfly.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup I got the inspiration to write this part from a scene in a** _ **Switched at Birth**_ **episode where Bay is about to take off her house arrest anklet and Emmett surprises her by showing up at the Kennishs' door)**

I saw Oliver in a motorcycle jacket.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Lilly, you have no idea how many nights I've laid awake worrying about you. You're beautiful and badass and… I love you."

I got into Oliver's arms and I snuggled up to him.

"Oliver, I love you too, but I need a little time. I just found a loophole out of an abusive relationship."

"It's OK, Lilly. I understand. I just came over to make sure you were OK. Miley texted me telling me what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Oliver. I just am… really shocked and baffled by what happened. It all felt like… one big LSD trip."

"While now you're mentally sober from your mental LSD trip."

I giggled. I loved Oliver's sense of humor.

"Lilly, I've always liked you. Ever since preschool when you held my hand because you wanted my crayons."

I giggled and wiped a tear from my eyes. I wasn't crying, it was just really foggy outside and it was making my eyes water.

"Because you had the sixty-four pack with the sharpener! Your parents treated you like a prince!"

I nuzzled up to Oliver again. It was hard to believe I had known him for almost fifteen years and I never thought we would be up to this point. I said,

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

We tightly embraced and started kissing and I lured him into Miley's room. We started kissing and we started to undress. I was taking off his Aerosmith T-shirt and he thrust off his shirt off and threw my tank top off and I stopped making out with him for a second. He asked me,

"Are you OK with us having sex?"

My arousal was taking the fuck over. I smiled and said,

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Do you have a condom?"

He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yup."

We continued kissing and undressing each other and eventually we ended up laying on top of each other. I whispered to Oliver,

"You have the condom on, right?"

He laughed.

"Yes, Lilly. I've got the condom on."

"Good. I don't wanna end up like those girls on those shows on MTV. Although I can't help but get intrigued by them."

"Yeah. They're guilty pleasures for me, too."

Oliver climbed on top of me and I moaned softly.

"I enjoy sex with you more than I did with Lucas. He was so rough whereas you're so… gentle."

"Because you're a woman, Lily, and you deserve a guy who treats you like a princess. And now that we're dating, that's what I'm going to do."

Miley entered our room and let out a high pitched scream.

"WHAT DID I JUST WALK IN ON?"

I said,

"Geez, Miley. Don't you knock?"

"Something you guys want to tell me?"

I covered my breasts with my hand.

"Yeah. Oliver and I are together."

"So you guys are having sex?"

I said,

"Yup. He showed up by surprise and admitted his true feelings for me, and I discovered I like him too."

Miley smiled at me.

"Glad you guys are a couple, but next time, try to warn me if y'all are having sex in here."

We said in unison,

"Yes, Miley."

Miley left and we continued kissing and having sex. I looked into Oliver's brown eyes and smiled in a very horny way.

"Screw Lucas. I got my Olly now,"

I whispered to my new boyfriend.

 **So I hope you guys liked the story! Remember to check out my other work if you're new!** **I have prom and finals this week and I'm graduating HS next week.** **Have a great day whatever time you're reading this!**


End file.
